Windy Night
by EndlessCrimson
Summary: Short somewhat fluffy VxM. Short one-shot fic. I guess there are spoilers but not that much. Horrible Title. Happens when Meryl waits for Vash to come back at the end ep. 26 R&R if u wanna b kind


In the Windy Dark Night Vash/Meryl One shot Fic  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything of TRIGUN. Yasuhiro Nightow does. NOW BACK OFF AND READ THE DAMN FIC ALREADY!!!  
  
******************  
  
2 months...2 miserable hellish months of waiting, standing around like idiots waiting for something that they weren't even sure was coming back. What idiots they were, the both of them. What were they thinking? It's as if all their labor working on the well in town drained all their common sense and now were nothing more than just mindless poles awaiting something that was more then likely never to return.  
  
"What am I thinking? I'm Meryl Strife. A girl like me has so much more to wait for back at the society. Why the hell am I sticking around here for? I have a life to live, a job to be proud of. Oh wait...I almost forgot. Me and Milly quit our jobs a few days ago..."  
  
Her eyes began to water and she again buried her face under her crossed arms that latched her knees closed, hiding the warm tears that erupted in the next instant. Why? Why was she wallowing over him?  
  
A man she resented.  
  
A man that obviously had no care for her.  
  
His goofy grins, his constant quarrels with her that always ended in him either being injured or him running away in horror.  
  
Why did she say that to Milly?  
  
Why did she insinuate that she did in fact love him?  
  
Or perhaps she DID love him, but was so frustrated and angry with him that she convinced herself that she resented him.  
  
Maybe that was why.  
  
But either way, this was the only way for her to get out her pain without anyone knowing. If she convinced herself that she hated him to the core, perhaps she could eradicate that man from her brain and somehow build over the place he reserved in her heart.  
  
Love wasn't supposed to be this way, was it? Was it supposed to twist you in knots and make you forget which way was up?  
  
Was it supposed to make you blind to everything but the one who captured your soul? Wasn't love supposed to be beautiful and make you happy, make the world a bright shining place to live where nothing mattered except knowing that the one you cared for would always be there to support you through good and bad?  
  
Yet there she was, awaiting atop a cliff that loomed over the town, knees tucked under her chin, tears flowing generously down her cheeks, waiting to see his trademark ruby-red coat, his yellow lensed glasses, waiting to see his towering form.  
  
She got herself a new outfit. She couldn't stand her old outfit, too many memories were embroidered on that white fabric. She got rid of those damned dangling earrings. She got rid of everything that she wore before they had settled in this town and stashed it away in her closet.  
  
She didn't want to look at it anymore.  
  
She now wore a blue turtleneck long sleeve shirt, and a blue cloak draped around her neck and flowed gently in the wind as she sat atop the high mount of rock. She wore a jean squirt (skirt for looks, shorts in reality) and black knee-high boots.  
  
How long has it been...? 1 hour? 2 hours? She lost track of time while getting lost in her thoughts.  
  
She has been thinking a lot lately.  
  
Way too much than she'd like to admit.  
  
She, deep inside her aching and suffering heart, longed more than anything to see those sea green orbs that seemed to sparkle whenever he smiled.  
  
She longed, more than anything money could buy with the $$60,000,000,000 bounty on *his* head to be able to see those spiked blonde locks that erected from his skull.  
  
She tilted her head upwards to the sky, and gazed at the moons. She looked aimlessly at the sky, not even knowing what to look at, and noticed the huge crater on one of the moons.  
  
She looked at the moon, it caught her attention so quickly it was like a reflex to gaze at it.  
  
Suddenly, a sob escaped from her lips and she continued to look at the crater. It will always be there. And it will always remind her of...him.  
  
She remembered that day perfectly, Milly had grabbed her and they were running from the town, her screaming every step of the way. She wanted to go back, she wanted to find him, and she wanted to make sure he was safe. She didn't at all want to leave, that time not realizing that she was in danger.  
  
All those times he forced them away, each time more painful than the last, telling them to stay away from him. Everything that she had forced herself not to think about the past few weeks were now resurfacing, all coming back to haunt her.  
  
"Oh Vash, whenever you told us stay away, all I wanted to do was be close to you, to comfort your pain, to just be with you." She whispered under her breath while remembering the entire incident when he had blown a hole in the moon.  
  
A strong gust blew through the air, forcing her to wince, snapping her out of daydreaming and pelting her back into harsh reality.  
  
She rose from the ground, dusting off her behind and wrapping her cloak around her body like a child would with their blanket, shielding her from the cold draft that blew across the vast plains of planet Gunsmoke.  
  
Suddenly as she stood, enclosing herself within her cloak, two unknown arms wrapped around her and enclosed her in their grasp. She saw a red sleeve and the other was brown.  
  
Her heart froze.  
  
"N-no, it couldn't be..." She gasped as the sight of the red sleeve.  
  
She felt the gentle bump of somebody's chin nestled on her head, and heard the figure humming.  
  
"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnn..hn hn hn hn hm hm hm hm, hn hn hn hn hm hm hm hm hn hn hm hn hn hn hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." Hummed the person, with their arms still tightly enclosing Meryl.  
  
Her eyes widened in disbelief when she recognized that voice, and the song that voice was humming.  
  
Her vision fogged as her eyes became glassy with tears. She clamped her eyes shut, trying with all her strength to hold back the tears that were prepared to fall from them.  
  
"Hey...it's been a while." Said the voice as the arms released her from their grip. He stood behind her, Meryl trying to suppress her sobs and her tears from exploding out of her.  
  
She was terrified to turn around.  
  
Could it be him...? After all this time, could he be...back?  
  
Meryl remained silent, her arms limp at her sides. The gust had died down a long time ago, and her cloak draped lifelessly.  
  
"Is that you...Vash?" She managed to get out with a shaky voice, hesitant to utter his name.  
  
"Why don't you turn around and find out?" Beckoned the person with somewhat of a friendly, gentle tone to his voice.  
  
She could picture him grinning, she could picture his breath-taking visage so perfectly it was as if she had already turned around and was looking straight at him.  
  
After a long thick moment of silence between the two, Meryl had finally gathered enough courage to put strength in her wobbling legs to turn around.  
  
She slowly turned around, her cloak twirling slightly with her movement. Her eyes were glued to the ground at first, but her eyes slowly rose, depicting a red trench coat, blonde hair, and greenish-blue eyes looking back at hers.  
  
"V-vash?" She said breathlessly taking a timid step forward, as if scared to approach him in fear of it being a mirage and disappearing the very instant she nears it.  
  
"It's me. Been a while Meryl." He greeted in a low tone. "Long time, no see, eh?"  
  
He gave a smile as he crossed his arms.  
  
Meryl remained silent. Her heart felt like exploding, she felt faint. Her knees felt like butter, and her brows furrowed as tears descended down her damp cheeks.  
  
"Meryl...I'm so sorry for having you worry about me all this time. Please forgive me. Wow, you sure have changed, though. I like your new look. It suits you well, the blue you have on matches your hair perfectly." He smiled  
  
gasp  
  
"I-it's you. You're back. Vash..." She gasped as her knees buckled and she began to fall to the ground. But before she could fall to the ground, a red blur came to her and captured her in mid air, having a firm hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder.  
  
She could feel his strength all around her, she felt so safe when in his grip, she felt as if she could escape from reality and never look back while in his arms like this.  
  
She looked up at Vash, suddenly blushing furiously and suddenly placed her hands on his shoulders, around his neck. Vash looked deeply in her eyes, with a smile he only gave her.  
  
"Meryl...are you alright?" Affectionately asked he while setting her down on the ground. He sat down across from her as she sat on her knees on the ground.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm just f-fine..." She continued to stare at Vash. Her expression changed to a delighted smile. "Welcome back, Vash the Stampede."  
  
"Glad to be back." A warm smile spread across his face.  
  
The two lingered in silence on the cliff for a long moment.  
  
"OH VASH!" Meryl cried as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a tight hug. She suddenly began to cry again. She felt his arms envelope her and the two shared a long moment in each other's arms.  
  
"It's alright, Meryl. I'm here now." He said, as a single tear slipped down his own cheek. "I'm glad you're here. I thought you would have left."  
  
"How did you find me?" Questioned Meryl as the two separated from the long hug.  
  
"Milly told me where you were." Replied Vash, "She told me you were here waiting for me."  
  
Meryl suddenly began to blush and looked down bashfully, but was caught by a leather-gloved finger that delicately lifted her chin so that she was forced to meet his eyes.  
  
"Please don't look away from me. It's been so long since I've seen you're eyes that I cant seem to stop looking at them." He said softly as he kept his finger on her chin.  
  
As he lifted her face, she saw that she was blushing and had teary eyes.  
  
"Hey, you're crying again." He widened his smile, "That'll be enough of that, Meryl Strife, crying doesn't suit you now does it?" He put a delicate thumb under her eye and gently swiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"But I'm not crying because I'm sad." She sniffled "Not anymore. I'm crying because I am relieved and happy to see that you are alive and well after your battle with Knives."  
  
Meryl barely noticed he kept his hand that he used to wipe her tears on her cheek. When she realized he wasn't going to remove his hand she placed her hand on top of his.  
  
"Don't tell me you have been crying all this time because of me." He stood up, letting go of her cheek and towering above her. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Of course I can, what do you think I am?" She recomposed herself and pushed herself off the ground and stood up.  
  
"Are you sure? You seem a little wobbly."  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. I'm just fine and dandy." She said with her usual voice. She walked up to him and started walking, him shortly following.  
  
"Okay...if you say so." Said Vash arching his shoulders with a sigh. The two began walking down the rough terrain of the cliff.  
  
"How did the battle with Knives go? What happened to Knives?" Asked Meryl while carefully stepping down the cliff. Vash was able to walk down with ease, and was already at the bottom of the slant watching Meryl.  
  
"Oh, uh...well, I'll tell you about that as soon as we get back." He stuttered while catching himself in the middle of a big mistake.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed that Meryl's foot scrunched incorrectly on a rock and she yelped and lost her balance and began to fall.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
She began falling down the steep narrow slant of the rock formation.  
  
She closed her eyes as she fell and held her arms to her chest, fearing the worse, but then felt an abrupt stop and one arm on her back and the other under her legs in the gap where her knees bent (bridal style).  
  
She reopened her eyes, and found that Vash had caught her in his arms. Her heart was racing while looking into his eyes, eyes that she hasn't seen in over 8 weeks.  
  
"Well, its obvious you're in no shape for walking." Stated Vash softly with a warm, amused smile. "So, looks like I'll have to carry you the whole way."  
  
"Heh" laughed Meryl, utterly embarrassed. "That song..."  
  
"Hm?" Vash asked, half listening.  
  
"The song you were singing back at the cliff. Isn't that Rem's favorite song?" Meryl asked shyly while putting her hands lightly on his chest.  
  
"Yes...she loved that song." He glanced at Meryl.  
  
"Well, it is a nice song. I first heard it when I was a child from my mother."  
  
"Meryl...could you-?" Vash looked to the side bashfully.  
  
"Could I what, Vash?" Asked Meryl in concern looking at how he is uncomfortable with asking.  
  
"I know this sounds silly and all, but would you mind i-if you sing it again?"  
  
"Not at all. Of course I'll sing it, I was thinking about starting to sing it." She smiled.  
  
"Sooo...on the first evening a pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world..." She sung with her beautiful voice.  
  
Vash had closed his eyes in contentment as he heard her beautiful voice sing the song. It was only an excuse for him to hear her singing voice. He had longed to hear her voice for so long ever since he had first left.  
  
He savored hearing her voice  
  
"Sooo...and on the second evening, all the children of the pebble joined hands to compose a waltz..." She continued to sing.  
  
"Beautiful..." Vash said in a caressing voice and slightly nudging Meryl's cheek with his own.  
  
Meryl than was silent. She didn't know what he meant be that. Did he mean the song was beautiful or...  
  
"You're being quiet, Meryl. What's up, something on your mind?" Vash peculiarly looked at Meryl.  
  
"Uh, no." She lied. "Can you put me down now? I think I'm alright now."  
  
Vash shook his head and grinned.  
  
"No, no. You're in no shape for walking. You twisted your ankle remember?"  
  
"Then can we sit down for a while, I-I don't want to go back yet." Meryl blushed/suggested to Vash.  
  
"I don't want to go back either, that sounds good to me."  
  
They took a seat in front of a huge bolder.  
  
While Meryl is removing her shoes to care and look at the severances of the twisted ankle, he sat behind her, and brought his arms around her waist in a tender hug. He touched his face to the back of her neck and let it remain there.  
  
Meryl's eyes shot opened and she let out a dim gasp. Her shocked eyes soon after melted into a contented glow as she smiled, smiled that Vash was back. Back with her.  
  
He really came back.  
  
"You smell nice, Meryl."  
  
"You like it? It's vanilla or something." Meryl blinked.  
  
"No. I like your smell. It's not vanilla."  
  
"What do I smell like?"  
  
"Skin. And something else, but it's very faint. It smells a little bit like wind, but not quite. There's nothing like it." His voice softens more and more as he spoke to her ear.  
  
"Let me see what you smell like," Meryl answered, and turned to face him. He smiled and closed his eyes. She tucked her face under his chin, and he allowed her to smell his neck.  
  
He smells like skin, too. And like gunpowder. And soap.  
  
And his body is very, very firm and warm up against her. Her pulse was hammering.  
  
"Well? I probably smell like sand. I was walking in the desert for some time today." His voice is confident again, and a little joyful. But his face betrays his need for her approval.  
  
"No. You don't." Meryl smiled and left it at that, and then turned back around.  
  
Meryl looked up at the sky and the dust blowing through the sky. The stars are very bright, and in even greater number than usual, since the night is so clear. He continued to hold her. She can still feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"Meryl?" he asks uncertainly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He takes in a long breath.  
  
Right at the base of her neck.  
  
"Do you believe that there is a god?"  
  
That surprised Meryl, she totally didn't think he was going to at all ask that.  
  
"You mean like Jesus?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I've never given it much thought," She mused.  
  
"I just.I dunno why I mentioned it. I was just thinking about it, thought I just wanted to ask you for the heck of it."  
  
"What do you think about it?"  
  
He considered it for a moment.  
  
"I think there might be a god. A God, I guess. Or something. I don't know, though. I just." He paused for a good ten seconds, which doesn't sound like a lot of time, but was a long time for a silence in the middle of a conversation. "I wish I knew there was someone out there who would forgive me, no matter what awful things I've done. And it'd be nice to know there was someone watching my back and always watching over me."  
  
"You're right, Vash. There's no way to really tell. And even if Jesus exists, the 'benevolent deity' archetype doesn't seem to apply there. Jesus sounds like a real asshole, if the legends are true. And if the legend is true, Jesus may be long dead. But, who knows. I can tell you one thing for sure, though."  
  
"Hm?" he arched an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I forgive you. And if you need me to, I'll watch your back."  
  
(Shit. I mean that. Now I'm getting all.sentimental.) She thought in the back of her mind.  
  
"Thanks, Meryl," he rumbles at her nape. "I'll get your back, too."  
  
(I can feel it in my back when he says that.) She thought in an excited tone.  
  
(There are advantages and disadvantages to being twenty-one. Pros include sharp reflexes and high stamina. Cons are intemperate emotions and overactive sex drive. The latter of the two negatives is harassing me now... Mercilessly.) Meryl thought.  
  
"Are your feet feeling better?"  
  
"Oh. I'd completely forgotten about them. But yeah, much better."  
  
"Do you want to head back now? It's getting late."  
  
(No, I don't want to head back now. I don't give a shit that it's late. Your lips are almost touching my neck.) She screams in anticipation in her head.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He scoots back a little behind her, then rose and helped Meryl up. He doesn't let go of her hand, but doesn't make any other advances. He just starts walking. And so does she.  
  
But the smoothness of the walk was to be short lived, for after a few steps Meryl cried in pain at her twisted ankle. Vash winced.  
  
"Oh geez, I forgot you were injured." He said concerned.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN MY INJURY TONGARI!?!? YOU PROBABLY DID THAT ON PURPOSE, TO GET BACK AT ME FOR ALL THOSE TIMES I GOT MAD AT YOU!!!" She yelled.  
  
"N-no I didn't, I seriously forgot. I'm sorry. Honest!!" Replied Vash with his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "  
  
"Fine." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Ok, so you forgive me?" Vash had an anticipating smile on his face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright!! That's the first time you have EVER forgiven me! This is so wonderful!" Gratefully said Vash. "Well..."  
  
"Eh? What is it?"  
  
The next second, Vash bent down, put his arm under her knees/legs and swiftly lifted her up, quickly supporting her back with his other hand and began carrying her.  
  
"Wait, Vash." Vash looked down and stopped walking to look at her. "I still don't want to go back yet."  
  
"Still? I don't, either. I want to stay out here with you. But it's late. Milly will get worried."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"But, after everything that's happened today, don't you need rest?"  
  
"I need to relax. You're right about that. But I."  
  
Before she can finish, he's smashing her up against him in his arms.  
  
"You want to be with me, then?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I would've said as much if you'd let me finish. But you just had to knock the wind out of me, didn't you, Vash the Stampede?"  
  
"*chuckle* my apologies Meryl. I want to be with you too..." Vash replied and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Apparently accepting Meryl's request, he carries her back to the boulder they were sitting underneath, which is really only a couple of steps away. Once there, while they are still standing up, Vash embraced her again.  
  
"Vash, I know I didn't mention this before, but I really like the way you smell." Meryl comes out saying while against his chest.  
  
(I wonder how he tastes.) She inwardly thought.  
  
Her speculation is interrupted when he whispered in Meryl's ear, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Umm...sure."  
  
"No, I mean Can I Kiss you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
(Kiss with a capital 'K'.) she thought nervously in her nearly unfunctional brain.  
  
"Please. Do."  
  
All of a sudden, Meryl's whole body is nervous. Places that don't even really have nerves are nervous. If he weren't holding onto me, she would have probably collapsed right now.  
  
So much had happened, her heart and mind inside were toppling over thoughts, reactions, and emotions, all just jumbled up and expanding more with every passing moment with this man. Vash.  
  
The man she was ready never forgive and always have pure hatred was now showing affection to her and vice versa. It truly was awkward reflecting on all her thoughts throughout her evening starting with her sitting along on the cliff.  
  
He moved in slowly, and touched the back of her neck with his hand, bringing her face upwards and tilting it. He's not kissing her yet, really. Meaning: Kissing her. But he's enjoying the anticipation, the calmness of our excitement.  
  
He slowly leaned in farther and farther, until the space between their lips was but only a millimeter. Meryl begun to feel the most cautious touch, feathery and teasing. The pressure increases by degrees-very, very tiny degrees.  
  
As Vash whimpers at the touch of their lips, which introduced a new tenderness in him.  
  
He's just as anxious and desperate as Meryl was.  
  
She could feel him breathe, which reminds Meryl that she should also do that.  
  
Meryl tilts her head back farther and parts her lips, allowing his tongue to enter.  
  
He has one arm around her waist now, the other behind her neck. Meryl's hands are both palm-flat against his back, near the shoulder blades.  
  
She's certainly seen before how muscular he was, but it was different now, to feel his strength.  
  
To be literally wrapped in it.  
  
He's crushing her up against him, but somehow he is still careful and gentle.  
  
He's not using force, but at the same time, he's not restraining it.  
  
He just wants this.  
  
Just as much as Meryl does.  
  
Suddenly, as Meryl changed her foot position, a great pain surged from her ankle.  
  
(Shit, I forgot about my ankle) she winced.  
  
She then came up with an idea, and communicated it to Vash by pulling backwards. She didn't have to pull him so hard, since he is latched onto her tightly; she just moved back and he came along, not resisting.  
  
They parted slightly for a second, during which time Meryl sat down on the sandy ground with her back up against the boulder, and Vash straddles her, then embraced her again.  
  
The two looked at each for a short moment, their eyes looking deeply into the other's and soon the distance was closed between them in another delicate kiss.  
  
Meryl could feel him moan into the kiss, and if her lips weren't busy, she would've smiled.  
  
At the moment, she strongly doubted that there's anything in the world more pleasant than feeling that someone wants you.  
  
That you are desired. Loved. Cared for.  
  
And at the moment, Vash and Meryl were displaying this fully to one another, pent up feelings all released in the single moment, when there was no more secrets, no more hiding.  
  
They were both clean with one another, no regrets, just full-throttle passion.  
  
And then they let go.  
  
He broke away first; it's easier for him since he's 'on top' so to speak- that is, taller.  
  
Their mouths end their connections to one another and start to try to connect with other things.  
  
The next instant the two began competing with one another, or sort of...Fight.  
  
Meryl kissed his cheek and he nudges her away, nipping her earlobe. Meryl ducked her head down a little to escape, going for his chin, but he dodged and met with her neck, leaving feather like butterfly kisses up and down her neck. Meryl wiggled and squirmed as much as she could until she negotiates her way back to his cheek, although probably not the same cheek. And so on.  
  
It's a stalemate for a while.  
  
They weren't literally competing, really. They were just playing.  
  
And at length, the both began to realize how fun it can be to lose sometimes.  
  
Meryl cedes her authority to kiss over to him, and he uses it passionately on her to kiss once more, at the same time laying a timid hand on her thigh, which was the most contact anyone has ever given her.  
  
A particularly daring move.  
  
Whatever inhibitions they may once have had tonight were dissolved now by this delicate contact. He is the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Meryl" He simply said softly as he gathered her small frame and pressed her to his chest. "I never imagined I would ever relay my feelings to you, but over this long time of us being together, you caring so kindly to me, you having to deal with my horrible reputation, you having to suffer quietly during my absence and you still forgiving me with open arms like this, I cant help but think and realize that...I am lucky."  
  
She lowered her arms from his chest and wrapped them around his waist, embracing him back, being response enough for them to share another long moment of pleasant silence under the moonlight.  
  
"You gave me answers, you showed me what I was looking for. You have done so much for me, Meryl. I can never thank you enough for all the things you have done for me. Meryl I-"  
  
Meryl gently put a finger on his two lips and looked up at him with a loving smile. Vash's lips curved under her fingers, forming a caring smile and he delicately used his right hand to guide her fingers away from his mouth.  
  
"Listen, Vash. I have come to understand during all my time being around you and watching you and finally coming to terms with your secrets and to truly feel all the pain you suffer myself that, I too am Lucky." She beamed, "Because of you, I was able to change and find a whole different meaning to life, to learn that there are plenty of ways to save everyone from harm. You proved to me that no person, NO person, has truly the right to take the life of another, and it is you, Vash The Stampede, that led me in the right path and showed me a new way of thinking. I should be the one thanking you, Vash."  
  
"Meryl." He said tenderly and cradled her in his arms, both of them completely content with one another. "This time, let me finish. Meryl Strife of the Bernardelli Insurance Society, I love you. More than anything."  
  
Meryl gasped. She froze.  
  
The three words from Vash's lips, the lips she had just fully experienced and explored, kept echoing in her mind as if he were a great distance away.  
  
"I Love You"  
  
She pulled away from him, looking earnestly in his eyes for confirmation of what she just heard and smiled tenderly.  
  
"I quit my job a few days ago, needlenoggin." She said affectionately and playfully lightly bonked him on his forehead.  
  
"Well alright then, lemme restate that: Meryl Strife, I love you more than anything." He said with pure genuineness with his sea green eyes glowing in the moonlight.  
  
"And I love you too, Vash the Stampede."  
  
He smiled a smile that was beyond passionate and kissed Meryl's forehead.  
  
"I suppose we could start getting back now. Milly will be out looking for us soon if we don't get back." Merly nodded, starting to rise from the ground with support from the boulder.  
  
Vash still sat on the ground, looking up bewilderingly at her, and Meryl returned that expression with an amused smile.  
  
He then began to rise, towering above Meryl and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. We have a guest waiting."  
  
"guest?" Meryl quirked her eyebrow in inquiry  
  
"Yeah, come on. Oh wait." He scooped her up in his arms. "Now, lets get going."  
  
"So you never answered my question, how was the battle with Knives?"  
  
"Now now, I told you I'd tell you when we got back. We still have a little bit to go." He childishly smiled.  
  
"Alright, but who's our guest then. At least tell me his name."  
  
"Do you really wanna know, Meryl?" He asked in a casual tone.  
  
"Why else would I ask, silly?" She blinked.  
  
The two continued walking in the distance, the two up ahead approaching fast. All sound from their normal voices were chopped off and drifted away by the wind. As the two continued to converse a large cloud of dust misted behind them.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!!" hollered Meryl as all that could be seen was the thick dust and the many evening moons of the planet Gunsmoke.  
  
END  
  
A/N: ALL DONE!!! What did you think? Sucky, I know, but would you please review anyhow? I just wanna know just how sucky it was. I felt the urge to write a sappy one-shot fic since I now have the entire TRIGUN series (XDXDXDXD) so yeah. There it is.  
  
Of course we all know who the guest is right? (If not, then I wont spoil it for you, although it is kinda obvious) And I forgot to warn you guys there was a hint of spoilers here kind of if you didn't see the end of the series. My apologies friends.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ 


End file.
